Stories Written in The Key of Ipod
by turnonmy-charm
Summary: Armed with a laptop and the Ipod she began to write ‘Stories written in the key of Ipod’. Stories inspired from the music on my Ipod. All Pairings, Ratings and Genres.
1. Swing Life Away

Well I saw a couple of stories like this floating about so I thought, why not? Most of these will be drabbles. There will be random pairings, random themes just a whole load of random. The aim is to write a drabble within the time limit of the song picked. Not sure if this is the right way to do it but first I listen to some of the song to get an idea and then I restart it and write it. Anyway...Enjoy!

----

Song: Swing Life Away

Artist: Rise Against

Pairing/Character: Elliot/JD

Although most people thought she had gotten over it, she never had. She had never gotten over _it._ She could easily remember every joke, every touch and every kiss. She remembered the first time she had met him and the last time she had. She could remember how she felt with him, every emotion.

There had been sadness, happiness, bad memories and good memories. But all she knew was, she would never have it any other way.

She looked over at JD, blue eyes locking on to dark hair. Suddenly the hair went away and instead there were another set of blue eyes, twinkling with humour.

"Elliot! How are you?"

And with a gulp she replied, "Great."


	2. A Well Respected Man

Song: A Well Respected Man

Artist: The Kinks

Pairing/Character: Perry

Everyday was the same, no exceptions. Well there were_ usually_ no exceptions. But as Perry Cox was experiencing, fatherhood changes people. It seemed like every day, little Jack would change his usual routine in some way. Whether it would be him crying for god knows how long in the early hours of the day, or Jack not going to sleep until 3 O'clock in the freaking morning.

Perry Cox was becoming restless. All he wanted to do was sleep but little Jack-eroo wouldn't let him. He remembered the times he was respected but now, he felt foolish.

Everyone at work could see how tired, how sleepy- how pissed off he was. What would he give to be the respected man again? But despite the tiredness and the pain, the little looks Jack would give him seem to put ever annoying thing away.

He would be respected again someday...right?

Well this was unexpected! I don't know how this happened but I absolutely love this song...it just spiralled in to this. I think I will try and do one of this each day, if I'm not too busy or lazy!

Thanks for the reviews/alerts!


	3. Ectasy of Gold

Song: The Ecstasy of Gold (Live)

Artist: Metallica

Pairing/Character: JD, Perry, Turk, Carla and Elliot.

Sacred Heart was like a stage in a sense. Once you walked in, there was no going off until your job was done. And it wasn't even a matter of just doing your job; you had to do it well otherwise...

The entrance doors opened and the 'band' of the hospital walked in. The Senior Doctor, the Surgeon, the Blonde Doctor, the Dominican Nurse and last but not least, JD. They walked together, on a united front. It was as if people were cheering them on, waiting for them to perform.

"Felicity, what the he-ell are you doing?" Dr Cox asked JD, who was slouched over the nurses' station, daydreaming.

"N-nothing." JD stuttered, walking away.

---

Now, to kind of get this you need to listen to this song! Just type in www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=JG62B_dHfDQ


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

New laptop, Oh yeah! Will continue writing fanfic now 8D This is my first JD angst...ever! Which is strange because I'm a huge fan.

Song: Behind Blue Eyes

Artist: The Who

Pairing/Character: JD

No one had a clue.

No one had an _effin'_ clue.

Over the years it had became to easy. Easy to mask the pain. Easy to mask the anger. Easy to mark every other emotion except happy. It was all an act, a piece of drama. Everyone thought of me as happy go lucky JD, vanilla bear JD, goofy goof ball JD, idiot but caring JD.

It was all lies.

It was all _effin'_ lies.

How would they react? How would they react if I told them how I truly felt? Probably clap me over the shoulder and told me it was an unfunny joke and go on with their merry life.

What if I told them about my past? Tell me to quit pretending and that it was horrible to do so. Well screw them. It's itching, absolutely _itching_ to get out.

And to be honest, I'm thinking of letting it out.

Wait, no, I can't do that. I'm good old JD.

Good old JD.


	5. The God that Failed

Woah, I must be in an angsty mood. I just feel like writing so I will!

Song: The God that Failed.

Artist: Metallica.

Character/Pairing: Perry

Everyone knew that Perry didn't believe in god. Hell, anybody who looked at him for a couple of seconds would figure it out.

Big old Dr Cox, too good for god.

He wasn't always like it, not that he would admit it. He believed in god once. It's what his father told him. When he was young he believed everything his good old father said. But thats when it happened.

The lies, the abuse, the horror...pretty much every ungodly like thing.

Perry still prayed, even though his father's words had changed. His father now told him it was all bullshit. Perry didn't believe him. He still prayed, prayed every night until he was fifteen.

That's when he realised. Nothing had happened. This almighty god had done jack all for him. His father was still an abusive bastard; his mother an alcoholic bitch and nothing had been fixed.

After he had made that little gem, his father had thrown a bottle at his head. It nicked the side, burned like a bitch and then he had to go to hospital.

Eventful day, he had thought.

But just as he had stopped believing in god, he started believing in something else, something better in his eyes.

Forget god and all his almighty powers that didn't happen. He started believing in being a Doctor.

So in some way, Perry had a bit to thank god for.

Not that he would admit it.


	6. Kiss The Girl

Woop, romantic time now!

Song: Kiss the Girl

Artist: Ehhm from the Little Mermaid.

Paring/character: Elliot/Janitor

_I can do it._ She's right there. _I can do it._

I can't do it. I can't, I can't, I can't.

She would never be interested in a guy like me. She liked Scooter and I am definitely not Scooter...thankfully. She liked that other guy, what's his name. She even got engaged to him. I'm definitely not her type.

What am I doing here? At this hospital ball thing, in a tux...I should have stayed home.

There was meant to be a brain trust meeting tonight.

Erghhh, why can't I just go up to her and ask for a dance?

_No that would be stupid._ She would smile and say, in a polite way, no.

_Try it._

My feet start moving. _Stop!_

"Blonde Doctor!" I say in a cheerful way.

_Dammit, why didn't you stop?_

"Janitor! What are you going here?" Blonde Doctor said with 'that' smile.

"Just felt like it." I said.

_Do it, ask her for a dance...just do something!_

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure!"

"I...I eh..," I stumbled, "I want to give you something."

_This isn't part of the plan buddy!_

"Aw, really?" Elliot said with a wide grin.

I nodded and before I knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed against hers.

_What are you doing?_

To my surprise, she didn't pull away.

In fact Blonde Doctor, put her arm around me.

Wow.

---

Janitor is extremely out of character but I had to soften him up a bit for this couple!


	7. Mamma Mia

Song: Mamma Mia

Artist: Abba

Character/Pairing: Elliot, a tiny bit of Elliot/JD

God, why can't I just get over him already?

It was years ago, years!

Sure we had hook-ups in between but they meant nothing!

Just sex!

But sex was pretty good...

No, wait! Bad Elliot. Why do I still look at him like that.

With...all this feeling.

It's just...annoying and unprofessional.

_Who cares about professional, you're in love for frick's sake!_

Love? No...I can't be...

_Come on, you know you are. You just don't want to admit it...you're scared._

No I am not!

_Yes you are._

Well...FRICK!

Wait, why am I talking to myself?

Oh Mamma Mia, will I ever get over him?

_No._

I'm in a really writing mood today, in case you couldn't tell!


	8. You Really Got Me

Song: You really got me.

Artist: The Kinks.

Character/Pairing: Perry/Jordan.

She really had him. She really had him twisted in her fingers. Wrapped and packaged all hers.

Not that he would admit it of course.

They were screwed up, messed up but perfect all at the same time.

He had other woman, she had other men but they were drawn to each other.

Even if they both didn't admit it.

It started out as small flings, just touches and thrills. Then they ended up married.

Fat lot of help that did.

Then they were divorced.

Then flinging.

Then together.

Then family.

Still divorced.

But undeniably happy.


	9. Float

Song: Float

Artist: Flogging Molly

Character/Pairing: Perry

Warning! Angsty stuff ;]

He had it all now. Good job, a family. A screwed up one but a family none the less.

Why was he feeling like...this then?

The nausea at the pit of his stomach was churning inside of him. Hatred and disgust were also there.

Another burning sensation slipped down his throat. Drinking was the only thing he felt he had control over. Sad but true. He was...a slight alcoholic and lately it had been getting worse.

Out of control worse.

Night after night, heavy drinking. Hangovers had become a daily routine. Hell he had started drinking during the day.

Today he even drank at work...he felt disgusted. He could have killed someone. Yes it was a small glass but he knew better as a doctor.

As a human being he knew better.

It didn't stop him though, not one bit. He just kept drinking and drinking.

Drinking the sorrows, the worries, the anger all away.

He was lost, out of control.

Help.


	10. Hi Ho Silver Lining

Song: Hi Ho Silver Lining

Artist: Jeff Buck

Pairing/Character: Bob Kelso

Do not question this one xD

----

_Bobby Kelso was having the time of his life. He was young, handsome and most of all, free. Well he was for now, but soon he would be an intern at Sacred Heart hospital._

_He was nervous._

_Not that he would tell anyone._

_For now he was enjoying his freedom. It was the sixties after all...1967 to be exact. The sun was hot, sweltering almost but Bobby was grinning. He was driving a car, his brand new car, down the roads. He was showing it off and he was proud. The window was rolled down so that he could grin at the passing girls. _

_Ah the girls. With every wink and grin he gave the girls giggled and blushed. _

_He grinned wider as he drove. Nothing could compare to this, nothing. The stereo blasted out Jeff Beck's 'Hi ho silver lining', and Bob happily sang along-_

"Yoo-hoo! Bobbo!" Dr Cox yelled, waving a hand in front of the elder man's face.

"Perry, who has two thumbs, an obese wife and doesn't give a crap? Bob Kelso!" Kelso said, pointing to himself with a smirk.

He walked away, hearing Perry's huffs behind him. He chuckled,

"Hi ho silver lining, anywhere you go now baby...." Kelso sang to himself, a grin plastered on his face.


	11. Here in your Arms

Song: Here in your arms.

Artist: Hello Goodbye

Pairing/Character: Molly/JD

First this was going to be Elliot/JD but I wanted to try something different.

---

It was nice with Molly. Very nice in fact. It seemed like a match made in heaven to be honest. Both JD and Molly were zany and bit quirky. JD was more of a dreamer while Molly was more spacey but they meshed well.

For JD it seemed to flow better than any of his other relationships. Before that it was him always him trying to make too much effort but with Molly they could just be solid as friends.

For Molly it was a nice change of pace. Before it was always her, the train wreck lover. She loved the messed up kind. It sounded bad but she couldn't help it. Well it was the same with JD first. He lied a bit, ended up pushing Turk in to a hedge just to get her to go out with him but after years of not being in contact, it had changed.

It just flowed well. Like strawberries and ice cream.

They could talk for hours on end without being bored. They would talk about everything but could always manage to think up of new things to talk about.

They laughed. Laughed for hours on end until they couldn't breathe.

They kissed a lot. Small tender kissed to great big passionate Hollywood ones yet they would always get that same tingling feeling.

They hugged. That was a change for JD. With other girlfriends they would just have a quick a hug and maybe they would cuddle up on the sofa but with Molly they greeted each other with big long bear hugs. They would hug each other after small achievements.

With all honestly, JD and Molly couldn't think of any other place than being in each others arms.

---

Writing that really made me a fan of JD/Molly. I don't think there are many, if at all, any fics with them as a pair...hmmmm.

Reviews are cookies in disguise C:


	12. Until We Bleed

Song: Until we Bleed

Artist: Kleerup

Pairing/Character: Molly/JD

---

She had gone down the wrong road. The new unstable boyfriend brought her down to his level. There wasn't a night when she woke up, cold and alone in some bar they had gone too. Drugs had been the main influence. Drink also included. She was in too deep and she couldn't help it. She lost her job, her friends and slowly her money.

Now she was lying on the pavement, her body slowly shutting down. Her boyfriend had dumped her.

He dumped her.

Left her.

Cold, alone and scared.

But he didn't leave her until her body was pumped full of some sort of heavy drug, and plenty of alcohol. No he didn't leave her until she was lying on the street, almost over dosing.

When he left though, she did overdose.

She didn't care anymore. She had lost everything. She couldn't feel anything. She was numb.

Then from above, like an angel he appeared.

He was saying something but it sounded like buzzing in her ears.

Her eyelids drooped slightly and she heard him yell. Cold fingers crept across her neck.

Sirens next, bright flashing lights, Then nothing.

Then after a week she awoke to find him there standing over her.

"Johnny." She whispered, her voice cracked.

"I'm here now...we'll sort everything out okay?" He said holding her hand.

And somehow she believed him. She'd be like a balloon an float up from the dark pit she had been in.

----

Hmmm quite strong, hurt/comfort stuff I guess. Um in other news my mother passed away on the 25th. She had been in pain so it's all for the best. Thank you for the support over the months she had been battling cancer, it has meant the world to me.

R.I.P Carol/Mummy xxx


End file.
